Our new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us at the Di Giorgio nursery in San Remo, Italy, by our crossing two carnation varieties selected from the Di Giorgio carnation collection maintained for breeding purposes. The present seedling was selected by us, from a group resulting from planting seeds of the said hybrid, because in our judgment the floral blooms of this seedling were of a very original coloration which should be propagated and tested with a view to ultimate commercialization. Accordingly, the selected seedling was propagated by means of cuttings at San Remo, Italy and such propagation was carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated to us that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and that its homogeneity could be assured for commercialization.
This new plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.